Sudden Changes
by IAteTobias'sDauntlessCake
Summary: A train crash has happened. Who was on the train? Who will survive?
1. Chapter 1

Riley's POV

It had started off as a normal day. I was on the train headed to me and my best friend, Maya's favorite store, Demolition. I was sitting on the bench, waiting for my stop while looking through the pictures on my phone. Probably half of them were pictures of me and Maya, goofing around. I smiled as I flipped through them, trying to think of what to get her for her upcoming birthday. That was why I was on my way to Demolition in the first place.

I had just finished going through the pictures when I was thrown to the floor of the train car and everything went black.

Maya's POV

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing. I looked at the screen and saw that Farkle was calling.

"What do you want Farkle?" I said, my voice sounding groggy.

"What are you doing today?" He asked, his voice sounding happy and upbeat.

"Nothing, Riles is off at her grandparents' house so I was going to sleep in." I sat up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes.

"Wanna meet me and Lucas down at Topanga's?"

"Sure, why not. I'll be there in like ten minutes." I hung up and threw on a pair of ripped skinny jeans and my combat boots and started on my way to Topanga's.

Farkle's POV

"Maya says she'll be here in ten minutes. What do you want to do until then?" I looked over at my best friend Lucas to see him smiling down at his phone. I waved my hand in front of his face. "Lucas?" He looked up at me and smiled.

"Yeah?"

"Maya's going to be here in ten minutes."

"Okay. Hey come look at this." Lucas moved over on the couch to make space for me. On the screen of his phone was a picture of him and Riley sitting on a bench in Central Park.

"That's a nice picture. I still can't believe that you guys have been dating for the last four months." Lucas smiled and continued flipping through until Maya walked through the door.

"Lady." I said.

"Farkle." She replied smiling. "Hey Ranger Rick."

"Hey Maya." He said, giving her a grin.

Maya sat down and we all talked and joked around until Katy gasped. Maya jumped up and walked to her mother.

"Mom?" Her voice sounded confused and scared.

"Oh no." Lucas and I looked at each other and then to the TV which was telling us about a train crash.

"What's wrong, Ms. Hart?" Lucas asked. Katy just shook her head and kept crying.

"Katy?" I said, reaching for her arm. "What's wrong? Did you know someone on the train."

Katy looked at us and realized that we had no idea why she was crying. "Kids…I don't know how to tell you this but…" She stopped while she tried to gain some control.

"What? Mom just tell us already!" Maya said loudly.

"Kids…Riley was on that train."


	2. Chapter 2

Lucas's POV

"No." Maya backed away from her mother and covered her mouth, her eyes starting to tear up. "No, she's in Hampshire with her grandparents. She wasn't on that train!" Maya's voice picked up volume before it cracked. "You're lying!" Farkle pulled Maya into his arms as she broke down. She held her close and he started to quietly cry.

I stared at the screen, looking as firemen made their way carefully into the wreckage. _Riley isn't there. She's at her grandparents house._ I thought, tears streaming down my face. I went through my contacts until I found Riley's phone number. As it started to ring I found myself starting to talk.

"Come on Riley, come on! Pick up the phone!" The call went to voicemail. "No!' I shouted dialing again. This call went to voicemail too. Before I could dial again, Katy took the phone out of my hands and pulled me into a hug. I shook my head and pulled away. Grabbing my phone, I threw open the door and ran for the subway.

Topanga's POV

I was in my office working when Cory called my phone.

"Hey honey." I heard sobbing on the other end of the phone. "Cory?" I was starting to get nervous.

"Riley…" He only had to say our daughter's name for me to be out of my office and into my car.

"What?" Cory didn't answer. "Cory! What's wrong with our daughter?" I yelled into the phone.

"Riley…her subway car…it crashed. We don't know if…if…" His voice drifted into sobbing and I hit the gas.

"Where are you?" I asked.

"I'm on my way to Topanga's. Katy's there with the kids."

"Is Auggie with you?"

"Yes."

"All right, I'll be there in twenty minutes." I pushed my foot harder onto the gas and swerved through the traffic. _You're okay Riley._ I thought to myself. _You're okay._

Maya's POV

After Lucas ran to God knows where, Mr. Matthews ran in with Auggie. _Poor Auggie._ I thought. _He's probably so confused._

Auggie walked up to me and said "Where's Riley?"

I looked at Mr. Matthews and went down onto my knees so my eyes were level with his. "Auggie, can you be a big boy for me?" He looked at me and nodded his head in that innocent way only children can do. "Riley's been in an accident. We don't know what's happened." My eyes started to tear as his eyes turned somber.

All of a sudden, we turned to the TV where we heard someone screaming. The person ran onto the scene and started shouting. "Riley! Riley, where are you?" It took us all a minutes to recognize the tall, light haired boy who was demanding to know where Riley was.

"Where is she?" He yelled at one of the firefighters. "Where's my Riley?" Lucas looked like he was going to go insane.

"Sir," The firefighter replied "You need to calm down." Lucas' face was red.

"Calm down? Calm down! How am I supposed to calm down when the girl I love is possibly dead!" The firefighter put his hands on Lucas' shoulders and guided him to the sidelines. They talked for a few minutes and when they finished, Lucas had calmed down and was sitting against the wall.

We silently walked out of Topanga's and towards the subway.


	3. Chapter 3

Riley's POV

It was dark. I opened my eyes slowly, coughing, trying to sit up. I quickly sat down though, the pain to much to deal with. Looking around, I recognized the walls of the subway car. I touched my hand to my head and it came away bloody. Smoke started to waft over me and I started to struggle to breathe. I choked on the little air I was able to get into my lungs. I mustered all my strength and rose into a sitting position. I grabbed one of the poles and held onto it for support.

Somehow, using the wreckage for support, I was able to get to the end of the subway car. I took a deep breath and called into the void.

"Help! Someone!" Then I heard the sweetest thing ever.

"Riley?"

Lucas's POV

Leaning against the wall I started to cry again, thinking of Riley trapped in there. I rose to my feet to make sure no one was looking when I rushed towards the subway car. _If she's in there, I will find her._ I thought. All of a sudden I heard her beautiful voice.

"Help! Someone!"

"Riley?" I called back. Smoke was wafting through the car so I used my shirt to cover my mouth.

"Lucas! Help!" I heard stumbling from the other end of the car. I launched myself over and around the wreckage until I found her, barely holding herself up with the support of a pole.

"Riley!" I ran up to her and pulled her into a hug.

"Lucas…" Her words sounded weak and feeble. I pulled away and saw that her head was bleeding.

"What happened?" I let go of her and took my shirt off, wrapping it around her head.

"I was…looking at…pictures…and …then…" She drifted off suddenly and fell forward. I whisked her up into my arms and bolted for the exit.

"Help us!" I called. Two firefighters came up to us.

"You!" One of them said, his voice full of distaste. "I told you to wait out of the way."

"You can yell at me later! Just let me take her to help!" The two looked at us then let us past.

"Thank you!" We left as fast as we could and when we left I saw the Matthews, Maya, Katy, and Farkle talking to the officers. Maya saw me first.

"Riley!" She yelled. She leaped over the security tape and raced over to us. She grabbed Riley's hand. "Riles, I'm here!" Riley opened her chocolate eyes.

"Peaches." She smiled. Her smile quickly vanished though as she started to cough, splattering blood across my chest.

"Shit! Where're the EMTs!" I yelled. Mr. and Mrs. Matthews were sobbing, while Farkle just stood there in shock. Katy and Auggie were just standing there, as if any reaction would destroy them. The firefighters pointed to one and I raced over, a possibly Riley in my arms, Maya following, moving just as fast as the firefighters.

An EMT took Riley out of my arms and placed her gently on a stretcher. "David," She called. "Prep the ambulance, she needs to get to the hospital. Like yesterday." She put pressure onto the wound on Riley's head and she whimpered.

"Don't worry, honey." Maya squeezed her hand, tears coming in nonstop waves down her face. Riley moaned and screamed as the woman touched her head. Maya put her head into my armpit and held me close, as if hiding would make it all go away. The EMTs put Riley into the ambulance and told us to follow them. We took this information to the others and together we made our way to the hospital, our heads bowed as tears streamed down all our faces.


	4. Chapter 4

Cory's POV

As we arrived at the subway stop we saw the crushed subway and stopped for a moment before running to the nearest officer.

"Sir!" I yelled. "My baby girl's in there!"

The officer looked at me with pity. "I'm sorry but we haven't come across any-"

Maya cut him off. "Riley!" She yelled, launching herself over the tape towards a shirtless Lucas who was running with an unconscious, bleeding Riley in his arms.

We stood there, all of us, just standing there stopped. They put Riley into an ambulance and raced away.

"Where are they taking my baby!" Topanga yelled.

"Ma'am, I'm going to need you to calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down!" She yelled through her sobs. "They just put my baby into an ambulance!" Lucas and Maya came up to us then, blood smeared on Lucas' chest.

"Mrs. Matthews, they had to take Riley to the hospital right away. We need to go. They took her to the New York City hospital." We all looked at each other and bolted towards the surface. Topanga flagged down two cabs and we all piled in.

(Time lapse)

We got to the hospital ten minutes later and I rushed to the desk while the others went into the waiting room.

"My daughter," I said out of breath. "Where's my daughter?"

"What's your daughter's name?" The receptionist looked up at me with large hazel eyes.

"Riley Matthews, her name is Riley Matthews. She was just brought here from a subway accident a few minutes ago." I started to get nervous.

"Hold on a minute." She typed some things into the computer. "The doctors are prepping her for surgery." The words hit me in the chest and I started to cry.

"On what?"

"I'm sorry, I don't know that much yet. I'll tell you as soon as I do." She turned back to her computer and I walked slowly to the waiting room. There, Lucas was pacing, Farkle was holding Maya, Topanga was holding Auggie and Katy was holding Topanga.

"Well?" Lucas said when he saw me. "How is she?" I stared at the crimson smear across his chest.

"They're prepping her for surgery, that's all I know." Topanga started to cry harder and so did Maya and Farkle. Lucas went pale and excused himself. Maya and Farkle looked at each other and they went after Lucas. I sat next to my wife and we sat there worrying together.

Lucas's POV

 _Damn it! It's all my fault! I should have gotten there faster._ I slammed my fist into the wall. "Why?" I yelled. "Why her? Of all the people, God, why her?" I went around flipping tables and chairs, punching and kicking until I fell to the ground exhausted. I felt arms wrapped around me from behind and turned to see Maya and Farkle huddling around me. We all sat there sobbing silently for a minute before Maya spoke.

"It's not your fault, Ranger Rick." She said, wrapping her arms around him tighter.

"Yeah," Farkle chimed in. "Without you, she probably would've died before they found her."

I just shook my head. "I should've been faster. I should've made sure she was okay. I should've-" Maya cut me off. "Huckleberry, the only people who can save her now are the doctors."

"Farkle…she'll be okay won't she?" I looked into my best friend's dark eyes.

"I don't know, Lucas, but I do know that she will fight." God knows how long we sat outside for before we went back inside.

"Thank you." I told them. "Without you guys, I'd be…well, just thanks." Maya squeezed me and so did Farkle.

"What are friends for Ranger Rick?" Maya smiled slightly and Farkle remained silent. We took our seats when we got there and waited for news.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Sorry this chapters so short. I promise the next one or two will be longer.**

Riley's POV

Light. There's so much light. I can feel myself being moved but I know that I'm not moving myself. I open my eyes and look around to see the ceiling moving and see the doctors surrounding me. I try to talk but am too weak. A nurse sees me struggling and brushes a strand of hair from my face.

"She's waking up!" My head is pounding as she speaks. The world a wash of red pain.

"We're almost there, baby." She says, stroking my hair. I finally pass out again.

(Time lapse)

Farkle's POV

Lucas has been pacing back and forth for the past three or four hours. Maya finally passed out and is laying on my lap. The Matthews are all asleep and so is Katy. I look at Lucas as he paces. His face is pale and his hair is a mess from him raking his hands through it.

"Lucas…" I was starting to worry about him. He stopped his pacing for a moment and stared at me, worry clouding his emerald eyes.

"What?" His voice was low and coated in worry.

"Sit for a minute or go eat something. You're not doing Riley good by pacing." The other boy nodded his head and went off to find a vending machine. I stared at Lucas' retreating back, shaking my head. Leaning back and closing my eyes, I drifted off into a fitful sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Farkle's POV

I woke up with Riley sitting next to me at Topanga's. "Riley!" I threw my arms around her.

"Farkle." She said, a small smile on her face.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I guess." I started to feel confused.

"Farkle knows something's wrong. Tell him what's wrong."

"Farkle…I…I think I'm going to die and this might be my last chance to talk to you." I was shocked. I tried to imagine a world without Riley in it. A world without one of the two girls I loved. Shaking my head, I tried to deny it.

"No…you can't die. You're my Riley!" Riley smiled a little at this.

"And you're my Farkle. I love you Farkle. Remember that, please?" She looked miserable. I nodded and reached out my arms to hug her and we sat like that for a while before she kissed me on the cheek and said "Good bye Farkle." and she left me sitting in the booth before it all faded to grey.

Cory's POV

Topanga and I woke up in my classroom with Riley and Auggie.

"Riley!" We said, throwing our arms around her. "You're okay!" Our joy quickly faded as she shook her head.

"No," she said quietly. "I'm not okay. I might be dying and this could be the last time I speak to you." A tear dropped from the corner of Topanga's eye. Auggie sat there confused. Me? I stood there and broke down. Riley walked over and wrapped her arms around me and tried to console me.

"Daddy, it's okay. Don't cry." I stroked her hair back from her head and rocked us back and forth.

"No. This is a mistake. This didn't happen to you. Not my baby girl. Not my baby." I rambled on like this until Topanga took Riley into her arms and they said a few whispered things before she brushed back Riley's hair. "I love you, Riley."

"I love you too, Mom."

Finally, she turned to Auggie. She smiled as she went down onto her knees in front of him.

"Riley? Why are Mommy and Daddy crying?" Riley looked him in the eye and told him that she might be going away soon.

"Will you come back?" He asked in only the way a young child could. Riley shook her head.

"If I do leave, I can't come back." Auggie threw his arms around Riley.

"No! You have to stay Riley! If you go, who will play pirates with me or watch Mr. Googly?" Riley's face was covered in tears.

"I'm sure Mommy and Daddy will do those things for you."

"It won't be the same." Auggie was crying too. Topanga and I joined in on their hug.

"You're right Auggie. Things will never be the same." We sat like that until Riley broke the silence.

"I love you guys. Good bye." She gave us each a kiss on the cheek and stood, waving to us.

"I love you too, baby." I said, sobbing in an unmanly fashion. Topanga couldn't speak, for she was sobbing to much.

"I love you Riley!" Auggie yelled as she disappeared from sight.

Lucas' POV

After eating some pretzels, I went into the waiting room and decided to lie down for a bit. I had just closed my eyes when I found myself on the subway car where Riley and I had first met. I looked up to see Riley fall into my lap.

"Riley." I breathed her name, barely able to speak.

"Hello Lucas." She smiled her gorgeous smile and I was speechless. For a few minutes I floundered around trying to find the words to say.

"Are you really here? Are we really here?" Riles shook her head sadly. "No…this is a dream. Actually…this might be one of the last times you see me." I held her closer to me.

"No, Riley, no! You're not leaving me. I…I love you." She smiled through the tears that spilled over her cheeks.

"I love you too, Lucas but I don't really have a choice. I'm fighting, really I am, but…I just don't know." She looked at her hands in her lap before she looked into my eyes and leaned in. We kissed and it was beautiful but then she leaned away and said the words that I'd been dreading hearing. "Good bye Lucas." She stood, as if she were just getting off at her stop like usual but we both knew she wasn't.

"No! Riley, you are strong. Promise me you'll fight as hard as you can." I don't know if she understood what I said through my sobs.

"I will, Lucas. Take care of Maya, please. I love you."

"I will. I love you too, Riles." With that she smiled and left through the open subway car door, leaving me there alone.

Maya's POV

My little plant came to me in a dream. We were sitting on the bay window, her, looking at her folded hands, me, staring at her face, looking like the normal Riley. I grabbed one of her hands and held it in both of mine.

"Hey Riles." I squeezed her hand.

"Hi Peaches." She replied, not sounding like her normal self.

"Honey?" I brushed a strand of hair from her face. She turned to me, her eyes scared and sad.

"Peaches…I'm scared." I moved one of my hands to her back, trying to comfort her.

"Why are you scared, Riles? You're going to be okay." Riley shook her head, tears spilling from her eyes.

"Maya…I think I'm…" She drifted off but I already knew what she was going to say. I turned her to face me.

"No, Riles! You're not going to…" Tears were spilling down my face again. "You can't!" My voice became shrill and I threw my arms around her. "No! I won't let you!" Riley held me close for a few minutes before she spoke.

"I'm so scared Maya." I hugged her tighter.

"There's nothing to be scared of. You'll be fine. The doctors will fix you and then you'll go home and you'll have a happy life with Lucas and your three kids." She laughed a little and that sound brought a sad smile to my face.

"I love you, Maya. You will always be my bestest friend." Her words carried a note of finality in them.

"I love you too, Riles. Just…fight, Riley. Fight to live." She kissed the top of my head and it all turned to black.

 **So? What do you think? Will Riley live or die? What do you think of her family and friends' reactions? Don't forget to REVIEW. If you don't review, how do I know what to change? There will probably be one, two, or three more chapters left. As I said earlier, please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Lucas' POV

I woke up as one of Riley's doctors came in, jerking me to full alertness. "Mr. and Mrs. Matthews?" She called out. We all sat up straight and looked at the doctor.

"Yes?" Mr. Matthews said.

"Your daughter, Riley Matthews, has just gotten out of surgery. When she came in she had severe head trauma from being thrown out of her seat and to the floor and she also inhaled a lot of smoke. At one point when we were operating her heart and lungs stopped." Topanga covered her mouth, Cory moaned, and Maya and Farkle stood still in shock while I stood there shaking.

"Is she stable?" I asked, not really wanting to hear the answer.

"For now, but I have to warn you, she's in a coma." Cory's head whipped up to look at her.

"What do you mean she's in a coma?" He shrieked.

"Sir, sometimes when people hurt their heads, they go into comas so that their brains can fully heal. You may visit her now but don't mention the accident around her. Patients do much better when their accident or any bad information is said in front of them."

We all looked at each other and decided who would visit Riley first, First would be Mr. and Mrs. Matthews, and Auggie. Then Maya, Farkle, and I would see her. Katy wouldn't be visiting Riley.

While we waited for the Matthews to come back, Farkle, Maya, and I sat in silence on the floor until Maya told us about a dream she had had while sleeping.

"Riley came to me in a dream…she said…" Her words choked her as she struggled to speak around her tears. "What am I going to do without her? She's my…she's my best friend. She's like…family." Maya held herself and started to sob so badly she was shaking. Farkle moved closer to her and held her in his lap. She put her head into the crook of her neck. I sat there and Farkle looked at me understandingly, knowing that the girl I loved was in horrible condition.

"I'm sorry." Maya said pulling away from Farkle. "I know I'm supposed to be strong but sometimes it's like she's all I got."

"You don't need to apologize, Maya. We're all worried." I told her. She nodded her head and relaxed slightly, though her eyes never lost that worried feeling.

Finally, an eternity later, the Matthews came back in and told us we could visit her now. We trudged up the sterile hallways to Riley's room in silence. The door was open and when we entered we all rushed over to Riley.

"Riley!" Maya said, unable to hide her joy. "You're okay!"

"Hey Riles." I said, trying to hide the worry and the pain in my voice.

"Lady." said Farkle without his usual Farkleness.

"So Riley…" It was so hard to see her like this. Her head was wrapped in a white cloth and there were tubes everywhere. "I really hope you can hear us." I grabbed one of her hands and Maya grabbed the other. Farkle rubbed her arm.

"We're all here for you honey. You just got to wake up. Come on don't leave Farkle, me, and Ranger Rick waiting." I thought I saw Riley's eye twitched.

Apparently Farkle saw it too. "Did you guys see that? Her eye twitched!" He exclaimed.

"Riley? Please come back to me. I… _need_ you. Please… _please_ don't leave me." Maya's tears dropped off of her cheeks and onto Riley's arm. We all took a seat next to her bed and we continued to talk about small, trivial things. We all stared at her face, waiting for her beautiful chocolate eyes to open.

Eventually Maya and Farkle fell asleep. Somehow I was staying awake. I looked at the clock. It was two thirty-four in the morning. When I looked back at Riley, her beautiful eyes were open.

"Lucas…" She said in her hoarse voice.

"Riley!" I shouted, waking Maya and Farkle.

"Honey!" Maya said, throwing her arms around Riles.

"Lady." said Farkle, gaining back his Farkleness.

"Farkle." The girls said in unison. Everyone was smiling. Farkle and Maya went to find a doctor and left Riley and I alone. She turned to look at me and tears of joy fell down my face. I squeezed her hand.

"I'm so happy you're okay, Riles. I couldn't bear it if-"

"I know." We smiled at each other before the words popped out of my mouth.

"I love you, Riley Matthews. You are my other half and my soul mate." Riley's ears turned pink and her smile grew.

"I love you too, Lucas Friar. Always have, ever since the day I fell into your lap on the subway."

"Will you be my girlfriend?" I blurted.

"Of course." I leaned forward and kissed her gently. When I pulled away her eyes had widened so much that I thought her eyes would pop out of her head.

"Riley?" I shook her shoulder gently. "Riley!" I was scared now. "Nurse!" I yelled. "Nurse! Help!" A tall, black nurse raced into the room, took one look at Riley and told me to back away. She started to shout words I didn't understand. Other nurses and a doctor ran into the room and soon I was kicked out. When Farkle and Maya saw the commotion their joy quickly vanished.

"What happened?" Maya demanded. I told her and Farkle the story and Maya glared at me. If looks could kill, I'd be dead.

"You." Her voice was laced with hate. She started to scream at me until a doctor told us to go back to the waiting room. We told the Matthews the story and they took it surprisingly well. Together, we waited, bracing for news. In fact, when a nurse came in, we were all holding hands.

"Mr. and Mrs. Matthews?"

"Yes?" Mr. Matthews looked as if he had aged years in the last day.

"I have news about your daughter." She paused for a moment, her face impassive. "Your daughter, Riley Matthews is-"


	8. Chapter 8

Maya's POV

"Your daughter, Riley Matthews is dead. Her brain suddenly swelled when she woke up, there was nothing we could do. I'm sorry for your loss." The nurse turned and walked out.

"No!" My scream was deafening. To put it simple. I broke. My best friend, my sister was gone. Dead. I broke down. I was shaking, screaming. I fell to the floor and curled into a ball and I stayed that way for God knows how long.

Lucas' POV

 _No._ I thought. _Riley's not dead, I just saw her. No!_ I ran from the hospital, not having any destination, just running. _It's all my fault. It's all my fault. I should've rescued her sooner. I should've gotten there faster. I should've-_ My thoughts were cut off as I felt someone grab my shoulder and turn me to face me. Mr. Matthews was there looking destroyed. He pulled me to him and there we stood outside of a Burger King holding onto each other, crying for Riley. _Sweet, beautiful Riley. My Riley._ I thought. _Mine. Always and Forever._

Farkle's POV

I stood there, hoping that if I stood still for long enough Riley would come out from around the corner and she and Maya would laugh and say it was a terrible prank. But I knew it wouldn't happen. She was gone. Riley was gone.

Topanga's POV

My baby girl is dead. I held Auggie to me and sobbed. Katy sat by her daughter trying to console her. Farkle was standing still, he hadn't moved since they told him. I rocked Auggie and I back and forth and together we cried for our Riley. The quirky, awkward, lovable Riley.

Cory's POV

Lucas and I stood in the rain for what could've been minutes, hours, days…it didn't matter anymore. My daughter, my pride and joy was dead. The only thing Lucas and I could do. We held on. Eventually, we broke apart and went back to the hospital. Maya was screaming on the floor. "No! Riley come back! Don't leave me Riley! I need you! Come back.!" She kept repeating it over and over. Topanga was rocking Auggie and herself back and forth. Farkle and Lucas were now holding onto each other, sobbing. I just sat down next to Topanga and wrapped my arms around her and Auggie.

That is, until I got a text from Shawny. He told me he was on his way to visit and that he would be there in an hour. I texted him and told him to meet us at NYC hospital. He asked why but I didn't answer. I just rocked.

Shawn's POV

My texts from Cory sent me into a panic. I was at the hospital in a half hour and the scene before me was horrible. Maya was screaming for Riley on the floor and Katy was trying to console her. Topanga and Cory sat with Auggie, rocking back and forth letting out the occasional moan.

"Cory?" I said tentatively. "Where's Riley?" This caused a collective moan from everyone. My best friend looked at me with heartbroken eyes.

"Shawny…she's…she's dead." His voice chocked up on the last word. I opened my arms and Cory walked over to me and used me to support his weight.

"Why, Shawny? Why? She just wanted to get Maya a birthday present." Somehow Maya heard this through her shrieking.

"Shawn?" She looked up at me. The broken girl, now more broken. I let go of Cory and pulled Maya into my arms.

"I'm here Maya. I told you I'd always be here." She clung to me and cried. My tears fell onto her head silently and we clung to each other.


	9. Author's Note

**Guys! Don't worry! This isn't the ending! There'll be a few more chapters! The next will focus on the funeral and the one after that will be focused on Lucas and Maya. (As friends not being shipped)**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey so, I know a lot of you guys might not like this part but wait until the end. A lot of you will probably love the surprise.**

Lucas' POV

Her funeral was on a rainy Monday and even though it was raining, she would've said it was beautiful. God, even the weather reminded me of her. It was held inside a big, beautiful church and as it filled, all I could think of was how alone I felt. People walked up to me and gave their condolences but it all blured together into a haze of grey. That was what the world was without her. Grey nothingness. And it was probably worse for The Matthews. They had barely spoken since they were told Riley was dead. Maya was the worst though. She hadn't spoken at all since then and she avoided me like the plague. In fact, the only one from before who would actually speak to me was Farkle. Then again, I hadn't said a word either. And I didn't plan to.

Maya's POV

My best friend was dead. The thought never left my mind, it was always there. She's dead. Riley's dead and there's no coming back. Tears were constantly steaming down my face and my grades had slipped from Ds to Fs. Lucas' had done the same thing, except from As to Fs. We were both pitiful shells of what we used to be. Without Riley…we were empty. We barely spoke and did nothing but stare at the walls or ceilings.

That was, until Mrs. Matthews approached me and asked me to do her a favor. She asked me to read the eulogy. At first, I had tried to refuse but she wouldn't take no for an answer. So that's how I ended up getting roped into this. I had my eulogy all written and memorized when Missy Bradfort decided to show up and act all fake upset.

"Oh Mrs. Matthews, I'm so sorry! I only wish that I could've said good bye to her. She was such a dear friend." I overheard her saying this to Mrs. Matthews and on top of everything else, this was too much. I stalked over to her and slapped her across the face.

"You bitch!" I shouted. "You were horrible to her! Don't come her lying your ass off about how she was your dear friend when everyone hear knows that's just a load of B.S. Now please leave because if you don't mind, I'd like to mourn my best friend in peace."

Missy turned to Lucas. "But…Lucas doesn't want me to leave, does he?" Lucas' eyes burned with hatred.

"Yes, Missy. I do want you to leave. You hurt Riley and that makes me hate you." I didn't know Lucas could say things like that. "Leave. Now." The look of shock on Missy's face was priceless but I couldn't properly enjoy it without my little plant. Missy turned and left in a huff and we continued on with the funeral.

Eventually, it was time for me to say the eulogy. As I walked up, I could feel everyone's eyes on me. I paused at Riley's casket and kissed her on the forehead then continued to the podium.

"Riles was my best friend in the whole world." I paused for a minute to collect myself. "She always made me smile even when I thought that I'd never smile again. She was always there for me in her quirky, awkward way and she always lent a hand to anyone who needed it. I don't know why she was taken from this earth. I need her. I need you Riley, you're my best friend, please come back…please." I started to sob up there at the podium and Dr. Turtleneck came up and held me in his arms for a moment before he helped me back to my seat. I looked at the casket then at Hopalong and I could tell we both had the same idea.

 _Meet me in Central Park at midnight._ I mouthed to him. Lucas nodded his head silently. The funeral finished and Uncle Boing, Mr. Matthews, Farkle, Shawn, and Lucas carried the casket to the plot. Not surprisingly, Lucas threw himself onto the casket and wouldn't let go.

"No! Riley, come back! I love you!" The tendons were standing out in Ranger Rick's neck as Shawn and Mr. Matthews held them back, their own tears making their faces shine, as they lowered the casket into the ground and covered it.

(Time lapse)

Lucas' POV

Maya and I met up in Central Park at midnight, both with the same idea in our minds. We need to be with Riley. We had each brought a gun that we had found hidden in our apartments and said our good byes to each other.

"Good bye, Ranger Rick." She smiled.

"Good bye, Maya." And then we pulled the trigger.

I woke up in bed panting. I looked at the clock and saw that it was two thirty in the morning. I grabbed my phone and dialed Riley's number.

"Hello?" A still half-asleep Riley said. I just started to cry on the other end. Riley was okay. My Riley was okay.

"Lucas?" She had woken up when she heard my sobs.

"I-I had a bad dream." I managed to get out.

"What was it about?" She asked innocently, just like her brother had.

"You." I paused for a minute. "You were in a subway crash and I rescued you and they took you to the hospital and you died after you said you'd be my girlfriend." She was silent for a moment before she said the sweetest words ever.

"The window's unlocked if you want to come over."

"I'll be there in five minutes." Riley was confused.

"But you live twenty minutes away."

"Don't underestimate someone in love, Riles." I stopped, realizing what I just said. Riley was quiet for a minute before she said "I love you too. Now are you coming or what?" And I smile.

 **Thank you SO much for reading. Let me know what you think in the reviews please.**


	11. Epilouge

**Just to let you know, in this one,and my last one, Sudden Changes, Riley is 16 and Lucas is 17. They've been dating for four months.**

Lucas' POV

I got to Riley's apartment nine minutes later. Crawling through the window, I saw that she was sitting on her bed in her pajamas, her hair in a messy halo.

"Hi." She said, her face turning a light shade of pink.

"Hey." I stood there staring at her, relishing in the fact that she was still alive. She moved over on the bed, making space for me to sit down. Walking over, I sat beside her and just stared at her.

"So…what was your dream about."

"It wasn't a dream. It was a nightmare." I looked down at my lap. "You were in a subway crash and you died." She wrapped her arms around me as I started to cry.

"I'm here Lucas. I'll never leave you. I promise." I started to speak but my words were muffled by her shoulder.

"What?"

"I love you, Riley. Don't leave me." I held her close to me.

"I love you too, Lucas Friar. I'll never leave you. You better not leave me either." I yawned. "You must be tired Lucas. You want to stay here for the night?" I nodded my head.

"I just need a blanket and a pillow and I'll be fine on the floor."

"Don't be silly. Just lay here."

"What about your dad?"

"It's not like we'll be doing anything wrong. We'll just be sleeping."

"Okay." She went back under the covers and I joined her after taking off my shoes. I opened my arms and she crawled into them.

"Good night Lucas." She kissed me on the cheek.

"Night Riles." She fell asleep with her head on my chest a few minutes later and I quickly fell asleep after her, with the love of my life in my arms.


End file.
